


Dance of Dreams

by Terezilover222



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby Reader, Cuddles, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Music, Not much plot, Sans Makes Puns, Suck it up, cussing is in here, dumb puns too, motherfucking winx shit right there, reader can play piano, reader has powers of music, reader is insecure about their belly, silvers a cool color, spoilers for genocide run, your heart color is silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader-chan decided to go with her closest friend (And secret crush) to see the 'stars' and seems to find a strange piano in a cavern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cave-lit Piano love

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers ahead 
> 
> also  
> swearing..
> 
> oh and
> 
> The readers supposed to be aroouunnnddd 19-20
> 
> they fell down into the ruins when they were ...13? yeah, 13  
> 

You sighed, leaning back into the soft couch owned by the two skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus. To be honest you had a thing for Sans, a weird ass thing....so fuckin' weird...  
but anyway, you were, yes, a human. But you did a Boo thing and basically dressed up as a monster...not to hard honestly.

You had these cute clip on cat ear things that were pink, then you just put on some cosplay teeth on that you, thankfully, had an abundance of. Of course though as soon as Sans met you he knew you were human, he apparently could...sense it or some crazy thing like that? But thankfully your good old friend Toriel had asked him to help any human that goes through those large doors that lead to and from the Ruins. Only people who know you're human are Sans, yourself...and Dr.Aphys...

But anyway, you've been living down here in the Underground for 5-6 years now, everyone knew you, even Asgore knew you! You were kind and would only fight if absolutely necessary (Toriel taught you well). Sense you've been down here Alphys wanted to make sure that no monsters were able to tell you were a human, so, she started doing some simple experiments on you. Sense then you've been able to create sound waves and music when ever you want.

She also did another thing but it seemed to have failed...something about...all you're power going full force or something like that?  
But like we said, didn't work apparently... But it's okay, you told her if anything were to come up that wasn't on the list of your normal powers that you'd text her instantly. Also, being the smart little lizard she was, took YOUR FRICKING OVARIES OUT WHEN YOU WERE IN A SEMI COMA, well, at least now periods aren't a thing...

 

Suddenly the sound of a door upstairs opening and closing, fallowed by quick footsteps, drew your attention out of the TV screen. You glanced over at the short skeleton who was not wearing his blue jacket and shorts, but a white, button up shirt, and jeans with fancy ass shoes. You quickly started wondering why Sans was in such formal attire...  
"Hey (y/n)...i was wondering- uh...MEET ME IN THE PIANO ROOM IN WATERFALL IN 2 HOURS!" Sans dashed out the door with a large basket in hand, slamming said door behind him. 

You froze, did Sans just...ask you on a date? omfg he did! You jumped up and started shuffling through your large duffle bag, you HAD to have brought a dress from the over world! right?!?!  
Oh dear Lord you didn't....

You dashed down a note for Papyrus saying that you would be out for a long while, slipped on some warm attire, your cat ears, and cosplay teeth, then dashed out the door heading to the Ruins. As you rushed though the cold air you speed dialed Toriels phone.

"Hello, Toriel speeking." 

"Hey Tori! I need a big favor of you, you don't happen to have any dresses that are too small for you now do you?" 

"Well, i do have some, why my child? Do you need one?"

"Yes! I believe someone just asked me out on a date and i have nothing to wear!" 

"Oh my! Alright head over imeaditly, I'll let you in my dear (y/n)!"

"Alright, thanks Tori! See you soon!"

"See you soon my child"

You grinned as you sped up your pace, easily sliding across the large ice patch to a pathway. Soon you passed a watch post, Papyrus's gate that's too big, and finally you were at the ruins door!  
You knocked quickly, your ass was freezing off by now.

The door swung open, warm air washed over you like a wave on a beach. "Come in my child! come in!" Toriel gladly ushered you inside. "I put out some dressed up stairs on the table that i used to wear, and if you wish i can even sew them a little if you need one to be smaller." Toriel said warmly as you took off your cat ears.  
"Thank you Toriel, this means a lot to me!"

Toriel smiled widely and took your hand in her warm paw, gently leading you upstairs.  
Sure enough, just as she said she had some dresses on the table, and oh my Lord they were beautiful!

One dress was a light silver with a little belt with a pretty dark grey color  
one was a purple/blue color that had a pretty dark blue jacket  
and then one that seemed to be very royal with a queen like style. 

You glanced up at Toriel smirking. She gave a soft chuckle "Yes yes i know, why else do you think i put the grey one there?!"  
Giggling, like a child you waddled over to the grey dress and picked it up. "I'll go try this on Tori, thanks again"

Toriel nodded as you dashed down the hall to what used to be your room. Letting out a sigh you glanced around the room, your eyes locking on a small present still under the bed. You smiled softly remembering what it was as you pulled it out.

It was a gift, from 'Santa' when you first fell down here...God..you were what, 12?13? How much you've grown... You were told never to open it by toriel, you listened but...still  
does that still mean you can't open it now?

You sighed as you undid the red bow, lifted the lid and...  
oh  
my god

You lifted up a beautiful jewel necklace. It had grey earrings to match PRAISE THE LORD ASGORE YOU ARE AN IDIOT FOR THINKING A 13 YEAR OLD NEEDED THIS BUT THANK YOU!  
You slipped the items into your coat pockets and slipped out of your clothes quickly, then replacing them with the cute dress.  
"Fits like a glove~" You looked at yourself in the mirror, turning slightly to see the full view. You skipped out of the room, only to see Toriel holding some cute grey flats. "Here, I used to wear these when i was a child like you" You thanked your Goat-mom again and slipped the shoes on. Another perfect fit!

Toriel looked at you, then stopped on your hair. "Alright, come here young one, I'll put your hair up~." Toriel patted the the place in front of her chair. Nodding you sat down as Toriel put your hair up into a braided bun. "There, all ready for a date!" Toriel beamed. 

You stood up and thanked Toriel for everything and that she'll be the first person to hear the outcome of the date. You slipped on your snow boots,your coat and your cat ears, running down through the purple halls, out the door, back to Snowdin, put on a bit of makeup, and rushed out to Waterfall. 

The only sound was the rushing of water, faint whispers of flowers, and your footsteps. It stayed that way for a few minutes...until you heard the soft music of a music box playing. You grinned as you slipped into your grey flipflops, put on your earrings and necklace, then continued walking. 

You walked into the cavern with the piano in it, you burst into a fit of giggles. Sans was there, pacing back and forth. You pulled a little of your bangs down, and made sure you were presentable. You took a deep breath and stepped into the room. Sans turned to you, his large grin still there just bigger. "(y/n)! You look...stunning!" He laughed. 

You blushed "So do you..." You said timidly as you slowly walked towards the grinning monster. "Hey, i...I wrote a song for you!" Sans said sheepishly as he gestured to the blue piano to his right. "O-oh! R-really?..M-may i hear it?" You asked full of wonder. Sans let out a giggle and handed you a sheet of paper that had music notes and lyrics on it. "Here, you'll sing this annnnnddd..."

Sans walked over to the piano and sat down, he started to play a few notes (Slow piano version of Megalavonia)

As he started to use two hands you started to sing  
"Listen and hear a song the birds are singing,  
sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming,  
they whisper things my hearts been saying so meany crazed things  
'it's you I like right?'  
Standing in this caverns light  
'Who'd think we'd be standing like this together?  
on a gorgeous night like this"

You continued singing with sans playing the piano. You would every so often let a slight music power through with a soft whine of a violin.

After sans stopped playing you giggled as sans picked you up, spining around. "You have the prettiest voice kid..." Sans said blushing like a dork.  
You giggled and leaned up and kisses sans...kinda a kiss...i mean,...yeah it's a kiss.

You swore you felt Sans bones melt when you did that.

Letting out a soft chuckle Sans kissed your head softly. "Thanks doll"  
"No problem Skelly-Buns" you snickered as you cuddled up next to him  
"I do have nice buns"  
"sans please, babe, no"


	2. Stronger Than You part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genocide frisk thinks she can just kill everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey is actually nice and warns reader that there is a killer human that fell down and might hurt toriel or any of her other friends AU
> 
> Frisk is on genocied run AU

You heard your name being shouted from outside your door, you stopped doing the dishes and opened the door only to be greeted by a scared looking Flowey. His petals trembling, you let out a gasp and bent down "Flowey honey, what happened!?" You cupped one side of his 'face'. He let out a shaky breath, "Human...F-frisk..*GAASPP* ....might kill...T-toriel and others!" Your face hardened at the word 'kill'.

You put your arm out for flowey to climb up on, his roots came out from the snow and traveled up your arm and pulled him onto your shoulder. You grabbed a winter vest and carefully slipped it over flowey as you put it on. You shouted up to Sans loudly "BABE! BIG PROBLEMO, IF I DON'T CALL YOU IN 1 HOUR, GO TO TORIELS READY TO FIGHT BUT DON'T COME WITH ME NOW!"

Sans staggered out of his doorway. "WHAT WHY?"  
"PROBLEMS, AND BIG ONES!" You shouted as you finished getting the rest of your snow clothes on, threw a blue scarf on, and dashed out the door. Flowey let out a shiver and rapped the end of the knitted scarf around himself to keep warm. As you passed the gate that Papyrus made that was too big you could here toriels voice from behind the door. She seemed to not want to harm 'Frisk'. 

Your eyes went dark, then suddenly, your left eye began to glow with a powerful aura that flickered silver and yellow. You let out a growl as you felt power flow through your vains.

Your teeth sharpened, so did your nails...and something grew from the top of your head. You felt more animalistic...and you felt powerful as all hell!

You grabbed the door that never opens unless the person from the inside opens it for you, but this time it was different. You dug your hands into the door, making it start to splinter. You yanked back making it fly open to reveal toriel and a small human child that had a small plastic knife. You felt flowey quiver but leap down and run to Toriel, a thick shield of vines surrounded her.

The human child's attention drew to you. "STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" you hissed out as you grabbed the child and flung it into the snow. "NEVER FIGHT ANOTHER MONSTER OR SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!" You spat at the small human. You looked at the vine shield around Toriel, suddenly flowey's face popped up. "I'll keep her safe, you go!" He said quickly as his face changed into that like toriels...but not?....must be someone related to her....

You nodded, shoved the door closed and dashed away from the scene, warning all the monsters of the human child and to avoid it. As the last of your power started to run out you thankfully got back home in time. Your animal like urges gone, the feeling of something on your head shrunk into your head again...hm, what ever...

As you opened the door lazily you saw sans worried to all hell. You cleared your throat, making him notice you were there. "Oh thank Asgore you're alright!" he said as he swiftly picked you up. "Got me worried there for a second.. (y/n)? OH GOSH!" You felt cold surround you as you suddenly just fainted, your energy being eaten up from the fight you just had.

After what seemed like 10 minutes you opened your eyes to be greeted with a Sans at your side, worried to all hell. "Sans?" You croaked. He lifted his head, he had obviously been crying... "Oh God! You're okay, DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT FUCK!" He barked as he rapped his arms around you, kissing you passionatly. "(Y/n), Pap went out to go fight a human that some monsters said was here...he's trying to capture it...I tried to tell him but he thinks he can do it..." Sans said a bit worriedly, you realized what's going to happen. so you leaped up, now full of DETERMINATION!"Where is he planning to do this?!" 

"on the path to waterfall"

You felt the same power start to go through your body. "I need to get to him..Sans stay here i promise i'll bring your brother back!" You said as you ran down stairs and out of the house. Soon you felt the harsh wind on your face. You could hear the grunts and chuckles of Papyrus up a head..and...oh god that was- THAT LITTLE SUCKER HOW LONG WHERE YOU OUT!?!?!

You came to the end of the path, the wind died down to a stop...Papyrus was on his hands and knees, the humans soul out and ready to attack again. You saw it was about to fight again, then that feeling came back again.... but this time the power was so fast you didn't even notice the changes.

You reached your hand out in anger "NO! PAPYRUS!" you cried out, tears streaming down your face as you saw the attack was a about to hit the middle.... but then you tackled the human, making it go almost to 'Miss' but only to .5 damage. Papyrus had fainted from the damage, rage coursed through your body as you flung the human into a tree. "AGAIN I SAY HUMAN, DO NOT TOUCH MY FRIENDS!" you cried as you lifted the skeletal brother up and ran back to the Skeleton brother's home. Sans flung the door open and took Papyrus in his arms. 

"That human will pay for almost killin' my brother!" Sans cried out as he sat next to his passed out brother. "He'll wake up later Sans...F-for now go get some rest......." "No... I'm goin' to that judgement hall to beat that kid to SMITHERIENES!" Sans pupils vanished , only for one side to be replaced with the same eye aura tihng you have when your power goes full on mode. 

You nodded with a sigh of defeat. "when pap wakes up I'm coming to help you...okay?" Sans growled but nodded as he stormed out the door. You brought your attention back to Papyrus. 

"That humans going to be beat the fuck up..."


End file.
